


It Grins

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, kenny has long hair in this, some graphic depictions, some psychological aspects, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: Kenny, Stan and Kyle, have all just moved in to a new house together and are now roommates. All seems to be going well for them in this new home, until things are misplaced, small taps are heard and quick glimpses of a shadow figure start to appear.





	It Grins

A bump suddenly wakes up one, Kenny McCormick, from his deep slumber. He looks around groggily and sees two seats in front of him with an occupant in each one.

"Dammit Stan! Watch where you're driving! I nearly spilt my drink everywhere!"

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame the city Kyle! It's not my fault these potholes are the size of the fricken grand canyon!"

Kyle mutters something quietly to himself as he places his drink down into the car's cup holder. It takes a couple seconds for Kenny to process and take in his surroundings as the remnants of whatever dream he had, start to fade away and hide somewhere in the depths of unaccessible subconsciousness. He tries to look out of the car's backseat windows, but can't see over the fortress of cardboard boxes all placed around him and basically keeping him packed in between them all like a sardine can.

"Are we there yet?" Kenny yawns out.

"Oh, Kenny you're up," Kyle says. "You can thank Stan for that I guess."

"Dude! I told you—I'm not the one who put these potholes all over the road, like it was confetti being thrown all over the damn place as if it was a party," Stan retorts.

Kyle gives him a somewhat unamused look, before looking back at a patiently, yet uncomfortable boxed in, Kenny.

"Seriously, how the heck did you even fall asleep like that?" Kyle wonders, sounding almost amazed, "And to answer your question, not quite yet," he looks forward again. "But we should be coming to the outskirts of the city pretty soon."

"Yeah, I'd say it's about another 10 to 20 minutes or so, before we even reach the place," Stan adds on.

"Well at least we're closer than 2 hours now. I just hope the time goes by fast, because my whole body feels stiff as fuck." Kenny says.

"Hey man, I said I would come back and get you after dropping off Kyle and our stuff." Stan says.

"I know," Kenny groans, "but I didn't want you to waste so much gas making so many trips and long drives."

Stan shrugs, "It wouldn't have been that big of a deal."

"Yeah, I know man," Kenny smiles to himself and shakes his head.

He leans his head back, and it bumps lightly against a long thin box that was placed just under the back window. Some 10 to 20 minutes later, just as Stan had predicted, they come up along a street. The houses that were scattered along it's sidelines were both a mixture of old and newly renovated homes. Most of the older homes were in pretty good condition for the most part. That is until Kenny sees the house that was soon to be him and his friends 'new' home. Out of all the other houses on the street, it was by far the least impressive out of the bunch.

There was a hole off to the far left in the fence, and the grass was a bit overgrown in areas along with a couple hedges. And the first step leading up to the porch was missing a bit of it's corner, but still, it was better than what his previous home was like. The place was pretty cheap on rent anyways, so it was to be expected he figured. Least it still had all it's windows and shingles intact.

"Well, home sweet home." Kenny says after a few seconds of silence go by.

"Yup," Stan says.

"And hey, no rush or anything from you guys, but uh, anytime you feel like getting out and removing this fortress of boxes around me would be nice. Just saying."

"Hmmm, I don't know man, me and Stan were kind of thinking that the car could be your new home or something, while we took the house instead." Kyle thinks aloud.

"Yeah, you do seem pretty cozy back there after all." Stan says agreeing.

"Right, well, you guys better hope that nothing fragile is in any of these goddamn boxes, because they're all about to be thrown all over the place, like a bloody hurricane from me trying to get out of here." Kenny says.

With that, in the next two seconds, Kyle and Stan get out of the front seats and head to the car's back doors.

"We're just messing with you Kenny, you know that we wouldn't leave you in here." Stan laughs.

"Or would we?" Kyle also laughs.

"Would you guys just hurry up already? I would really like to use the washroom or something, before I piss myself here," Kenny says.

"Dude, I told you not to order that extra large milkshake at the drive thru a while back," Stan says.

"I don't care what you said—I'm about to turn in to Niagara fucking Falls all over the backseat of your car, if you don't hurry up and move these ever looking ready to be tossed boxes, out of my way." Kenny tells him and Stan snorts a bit in response.

"Alright, alright, jeez just hold on for a second would you?"

"Stan. I've been holding." Kenny says flatly, and this time Kyle too offers a small snort along with Stan's.

"Okay, fine—here I cleared a way for you." Stan says and Kenny hurriedly exits the vehicle.

"Where's the key?" Kenny asks urgently.

Stan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small gold-like metal key. Kenny quickly takes it and rushes to the front door.

"There should be one on the first floor, down the hall!" Stan informs him.

"Got it!" Kenny says back quickly, before unlocking and opening the front door.

It opens with a small creak and Kenny looks around, trying to locate the washroom. As he enters the house, the old wooden floorboards creak a bit under his weight. He glances around, seeing a living and dining room area resting on either side of the entrance hall, then he looks up a dark wooden staircase that lead to the house's second floor before he looks down the hall again. It was his first time ever being in the house. Stan had described it to him and shown pictures to him, but this was his first time actually seeing it with his own two eyes.

Kyle had seen it once already though, wanting to make sure that it was okay before deciding that they all should move in together. When he said it was fine, Kenny just took his word for it, knowing that he was a good source to turn to for these sorts of things. And while Kenny had to admit the size of the house was pretty good for all three of them, and cheap rent made it easy for each of them to pay their share. Something still didn't sit quite right with him, but he wasn't sure what it was. Whatever the case, he was just glad to be out of that shitty town that was South Park.

Eventually, as Kenny reaches the end of the hall, which seemed to connect to the kitchen as well, he comes across three doors. One of which, obviously lead downstairs to the basement and rested under the set of stairs that lead up to the second floor. He looks at the other two and opens the first one, which ends up being a small closet door, then he opens the second one, which turns out to be the one for the washroom. The small washroom was painted blue and had a porcelain sink with a small cabinet mirror over it and toilet resting on the other side. Kenny shuts the behind himself as he goes about his business. After he's done, he sees a few boxes have been placed by the front door now.

"Hey Kenny if you're done, mind helping us with the rest?" Stan asks and Kenny follows him outside.

"When will the movers be here?" Kenny asks.

"Tomorrow," Stan replies, "and it'll probably be pretty early."

"Guess it will be a slow day until the rest of our things get here then." Kenny says.

"Probably, but I brought a portable DVD player and some movies to help pass the time," Kyle says, slipping in to the conversation.

"That will probably help," Kenny shrugs.

"In the meantime, why don't we start unpacking this stuff?' Stan suggests and the three of them go about doing so.

Evening starts to fall and the three of them settle down to watch a movie in the living room area, after unpacking most of the boxes and the DVD player. They had decided on wanting to watch one of the horror movies from the collection of DVDs Kyle had brought with him, because what better way was there to kick off living in a new house, other than watching a horror movie about a family moving in to a haunted house?

"Why is it always a demon, or murderous spirit that possess people and ends up going on a killing spree?" Kenny asks, "What can't it just attack things itself?"

"It's a spirit man, it would just pass right through things without a host." Kyle says.

"Pfff, that's dumb, it should be able to grab things on it's own," Kenny scoffs.

"Well the next time you see a ghost or spirit, why don't you ask it, if it would like to hold a sharp pointy object and toss it at you?" Kyle suggests sarcastically.

"Yeah, if I ever see one, sure," Kenny replies just as sarcastic.

"Besides, it's just movie logic, of course it doesn't make sense. And you know there's no such thing as ghosts or spirits." Kyle tells him.

"Oh really? How do you—"

" _Shh!_  It's getting really good!" Stan shushes Kenny down with his index finger and leans in a bit closer to the small screen, as Kenny rolls his eyes at him.

Everything goes quiet then, as the scene in the movie starts building to it's big moment. And just before the big moment happens, a loud ringing goes off causing Stan to jump at the sound. Kyle takes out his cellphone and looks at it, causing Stan to miss the rest of the scene.

"It's my mom," Kyle sighs and answers it, "Hello?" he gets up then and walks away so that he won't disrupt the other two with the call. "Yeah, everything is fine."

As he leaves the room, Kenny looks at Stan with a small smile.

"Guess that's one thing that won't change," Kenny nod in Kyle's direction.

"What do you mean?" Stan asks.

"Kyle's mom calling all the time to check in on him."

"Probably," Stan snorts.

"You jumped pretty bad when his phone went off you know," Kenny laughs.

"Psssh, no I didn't," Stan says crossing his arms.

Kenny tries to stifle another laugh so that Stan's ego won't be more hurt.

"You know, we've been here all day, and you still haven't gone up to the second floor," Stan says after a scene where a character in the movie is shown running up a set of stairs.

Kenny shrugs, "I'll save going up there for tomorrow, after our furniture and stuff gets here."

"Why?" Stan asks, arching a brow.

"It will give me something new to look forward to then."

Stan shakes his head and looks back at the screen, "If you say so."

As the two of them fall back in to a growing silence again, and focus back on the movie, Kyle comes back into the room wearing a somewhat disgruntled expression.

"What's up?" Stan asks, noticing it.

"It's my dad, he got into an accident and is in the hospital. Their not sure how bad it is, my mom is headed to the hospital now and I kind of want to go and see him as well because I'm worried about him too." Kyle explains and heads for the door. "So I'm going to borrow the car for the trip, alright Stan?"

"Hold on Kyle," Stan says getting up. "I'll drive you back."

"You don't have to?" Kyle says confused.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, I need to pick up some things from my place for tomorrow anyways."

"Alright," Kyle nods, then looks at Kenny. "You going to be okay watching this place while we're gone?"

"Yeah man, I can hold down the fort," Kenny replies.

"Hopefully we should be back before the movers get here," Stan says.

"Yeah," Kyle adds.

"So we'll see you then," Stan says, and grabs his coat.

"Kay," Kenny says.

The two put their coats on and head out the door in the next couple seconds then.

"Later Kenny!" Stan yells back.

"Later!" Kenny replies.

The door shuts and Kenny looks back at the small DVD screen. As some time passes, and Kenny decides on continuing the theme of horror movies alone. A part of him couldn't help but glance around from time to time, at the strange feeling like something was planning to sneak up and get him or something. These thoughts, along with a loud creak he hears from somewhere in the house, end up prompting him to move closer to the wall. He grabs one of the sleeping bags they brought and wraps himself inside it like a burrito, then leans his back against the wall and puts the DVD player on his lap. Part of him begins to think that maybe, watching a bunch of horror movies, especially when you're alone and you just moved in to a creepy looking house yourself, may not have been the best idea after all, because they only seemed to be making this lingering feeling worse. Eventually though, he passes out and falls in to a deep slumber as the house offers up one more settling in creak for the night.


End file.
